Timeless
by Mistyecho101
Summary: Spottedleaf has faded away into a parallel world, where time has no value. She is forced to watch StarClan and her kin back in ThunderClan survive and enjoy life, while she is stuck in this world with no means of communication to them. She then discovers she can reincarnate back into the world but unlike Cinderpelt and Cinderheart, she will have no connection with her former self.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I'm Mistyecho, though you may call me Misty. This is my very first story and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Warriors**

 **Enjoy!**

The sky was deeply empty, as always, for clouds seldom appeared in this world. and the wind whirled quietly about. The sound of her paw steps echoed around, although there were nothing for them to bounce on in these vast plains. Rippledance paused at a clear pool, tilted her head in and gazed at the water.

A whisper of wind blew into the pool, and stirred the still waters. Droplets sprayed around, and she put her paw in to calm the ripples, only to cause another chain of movement across. It felt so familiar, so calm that she wished for a small fragment of a heartbeat that she could stay in the moment for ever. The breeze had quieted to a low hiss, and pictures started to form on the surface. A large battle, fought in a army of dark pines, fIooded with the sound of yowling and cries of pain. Her eyes wandered to a starry cat, her dappled tortiseshell and white coat translucent, whose warm amber eyes were filled with tenderness as she treated a tom's broken leg. Rippledance smiled at the cat in the pool, remembering her own memories and how many times she'd repeated that action. Her actions were practiced and quick, but Rippledance could see the terror and upset in her soft eyes. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the wind rush past her fur.

At this, her focus was distracted by the scenes in the pool, and her ears gently pricked forward with anticipation and worry. A blue-grey she-cat -Bluestar- padded up to her and whisper in a low and worried tone.

"We're losing ground and we need all the fighters we can get right now. I know you don't usually fight, but could you still help? "

Although the medicine cat looked up in surprise and a bit of fear, she answered with a steady nod before recieving the instructions to go where to help. The tip of Rippledance's mouth turned down in a frown as she watched the tortiseshell advance toward the battlefield. A dangerous job, especially for a inexperienced medicine cat who had little time left. The tortoiseshell's steps at first were slow, but her pace quickened every fox-length she took. Soon, the medicine cat was running at a pace that would match any cat of LeopardClan across the forest. She slowed down for a bit and stopped abruptly at the side of the clearing where another tortiseshell wrestled with a pale ginger she-cat.

Rippledance immediately regconized the tortiseshell, and her eyes narrowed into slits of hate. Mapleshade. The one who tortured and then killed her. Her head then turned to the pale ginger cat, and she scoured her memory for the name before recalling the word Sandstorm, Firestar's mate. Sandstorm leapt at the dark forest cat, but Mapleshade quickly twisted her sturdy body around to avoid her opponent's attack. As the she-cat crashed into empty space, Mapleshade seized her chance and flung herself onto Sandstorm, pinning her down. Horrified, Rippledance almost turned her head away before a lithe blur of brown, black, white and orange sprinted across the clearing distracted her. The medicine cat leap on top of Mapleshade and with painstaking effort, tore the Dark forest cat off.

"Why won't you let me kill the cat that stole your love?" Mapleshade tauntingly meowed.

"There was nothing to steal. Sandstorm made him happy!" The medicine cat yowled back. And in one swift move, Mapleshade curled her claws over the tortiseshell's throat and tore it open, leaving a bloody mess. Rippledance cried out loud and turned away, knowing Sandstorm would avenge her death.

Lightning and thunder shook the sky as Rippledance hurried away from the pool. A mass of stormclouds gathered around in a circle, and covered the moon. Her ears felt battered from the sound of thunder and her eyes tired from the occasional crack of light. Slowly a beam trickled down and Rippledance watched with awe as a figure appeared from the beam. A lithe, dark tortiseshell with a white belly stepped out slowly into this world.

"Spottedleaf. Welcome to this world where every cat comes when they leave forever." Rippledance mewed with a soft yet sad smile.

Spottedleaf only looked at her in bewilderment. Rippledance knew how confused she was when she came and she knew all the questions Spottedleaf wanted to ask because she has been there.

"I'll explain." Rippledance mewed. The only words that she could think of to comfort the medicine cat.

And Spottedleaf smiled back.

 **That's all for today! No Flames in the reviews please.**


	2. Recarnation?

**Hi, it's me, Misty here again with another chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it helped a lot. Just a note : This story takes place after The Last Hope and before Brambleclaw's real kits.**

Spottedleaf yawned gently, and stood up. Looking up, she glanced through a field of unknown territory stretching out in front of her. Her eyes widened with surprise. _Where am I?_ She turned her head and looked at the cats around her. The lithe black she-cat that had led her to this cave to rest. Ripple... Oh, what was her name? Ripplewave? Another clump of cats lay nearby, and Spottedleaf regconized many dark forest cats, such as Brokenstar and Mapleshade. The fur on her neck straightened in fear and anger. Mapleshade... the cat that had killed her. At least Sandstorm was alive still with Firestar. Oh, how she wished Firestar was with her right now. Scanning the cave again, she saw many more cats lying on the cave floor. _How many cats died in the battle?_

A gurgling stream sounded nearby outside and let Spottedleaf realize that she was in desperate need of water. She padded toward it and allowed the cool liquid to flow through her body. She entered the cave again, feeling much more refreshed, only to find that all of the cats had woken up by now.

"Morning, Spottedleaf." The black she-cat greeted. Tigerstar grunted a few words, but Spottedleaf couldn't make out what he said. The black she-cat must have caught what he said cause she looked at him sternly, before ushering them outside the small cave. Spottedleaf was glad - that cave was actually really cramped.

"I know you're all confused as to why you're here but please bear with me as I explain. My name is Rippledance." The she-cat hesitated before she continued." This is a world that when you come here, you stay here. It is a place that you go to when you either faded away into memories or got killed when you were with your ancestors. And unlike StarClan and the Dark Forest, you cannot communicate with the world you came from. You're stuck here."

A outburst of whispers and gasps followed her announcement. Spottedleaf didn't blame their fussing, she was actually really confused and upset right now as well, but didn't want to make too much of a distubance.

"Is there even one way to get back?" A grey tabby asked.

Rippledance opened her jaws to answer but Brokenstar cut her off.

"She already said that we weren't going back!" He spat with distain.

"Yes, I did say that we weren't going back but I was also going to continue before cats started talking and you rudely cut me off." Rippledance meowed, her voice full of frustration. Brokenstar twitched his whiskers a couple times before the grey tabby that asked the question gave him a stare.

"We can go back to the world but only in a certain way. We will have to be recarnated-" The words had barely left her lips before the small crowd erupted into happy chatter. Cats started talking and joining conversations, and basically they seemed like they were having a great celebration. Even Spottedleaf couldn't contain her excitement. She could get out of this weird place and go back to her loved ones, expecially Firestar.

"That's great news!" She smiled at the tabby that asked the question.

"Well, I just asked something. By the way, the name's Stormheart." He replied.

"Mine's is Spottedleaf." Spottedleaf added. He nodded his head before he turned to a small white cat.

Although all the cats were laughing and talking and some cats (Like Tigerstar) even had an evil grin on their faces, Rippledance looked as if she was going to explode with frustration and anger.

Spottedleaf caught onto her expression and realized that Rippledance had not finished her sentence and had more to say. Quickly, the tortiseshell turned her attention to Rippledance. The black she-cat nodded at her but soon narrowed her eyes as she surveyed the rest of the crowd, still talking. The black she-cat cleared her throat a couple times, but no cat payed any attention to her. She looked around again, and this time something in her eyes started to flicker.

"JUST BE QUIET!" Rippledance roared, her eyes flashing with anger. "I haven't even finished my sentence!" The voices stopped instantly, and all the cats' eyes were fixed onto Rippledance. Spottedleaf was terrified, she had never seen Rippledance like this. Her once calm blue eyes blazed like crashing waves and her claws were unsheathed, glinting evilly in the early light. Every strand of her fur was on end with her back arched and looking as fearsome as the whole of TigerClan.

Still glaring at them, Rippledance continued. "Well firstly, there are some pretty specific rules for recarnation and you better follow them or things might end up in a mess. And certainly you don't want that to happen. You'll be recarnated into a kit, only a kit but with the same personality although your appearance will probably be different. The process will not be like Cinderpelt and Cinderheart, because you will have absolutely no memory of who you were before. Besides that, no other cat will know who you recarnated as." Earlier, Rippledance's voice had been loud and upset, but now she had calmed down and quieted, allowing them to think over their choices.

Spottedleaf closed her eyes, briefly thinking over the options. _To have another chance at life, because her own had ended too quickly. She longed to feel the real wind flowing past her and the- No! She promised Firestar, to wait for him.. but then gave up her place in StarClan for Sandstorm to be with him a little longer. Now, she could stay in here to continue waiting._ Her choice easily made, Spottedleaf opened her eyes. Rippledance kept on explaining on how you could catch prey and other tiny details, but Spottedleaf couldn't focus. There was something, deep inside of her that kept nagging at her, piling guilt on, and quietly interrupting her thoughts. Spottedleaf tried to shrug it off, erase the feeling, but it only came back, stronger. _Honestly, I don't even know why I'm having this feeling_ , Spottedleaf reapeted to herself. But somewhere in her heart she knew that wasn't entirely true. Somewhere, buried under her deepest secrets, were three words that Spottedleaf didn't want to admit.

 _Don't choose Firestar._

 **Thanks for reading! Below is the list of StarClan\Dark Forest cats that died and are following Rippledance around.**

Stormheart - Dark grey tabby tom

Rippledance - Black she-cat with quiet blue eyes Mate : ?

Holloweyes - White she-cat with hollow, sightless eyes

Spottedleaf - Tortiseshell and white she-cat with light amber eyes

Mistystreak - Black she-cat with a light gray spotted pelt

Raccoonface - Grey tom with black stripes

Rabbittail - Light brown tom

Tigerstar - Large dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and no shortage of scars

Brokenstar - Dark brown tabby tom with a ragged pelt and bend in his tail

Hawkfrost - Dark brown tabby tom with white underbelly and ice blue eyes

Shredtail - Dark brown tabby tom with injured tail

Mapleshade - Ginger, tortiseshell and white she-cat

Robinclaw - Russet orange she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apparently all the Dark Forest cats that died are dark brown tabby toms... other than Mapleshade, but although it didn't actually say that Mapleshade died, I felt that she should've died. Also, I added some StarClan and Dark forest OC's because Spottedleaf couldn't be the only StarClan cat that died.**

 **Anyways, have an awsome day!**


	3. Nighttime

**Hope you liked the last one, cause I really liked writing that chapter. Thx so much to everyone who reviewed, it was a great help.**

The first day was tiring, so many rules to be explained and so many things to learn. After a light meal, most of the cats had retired to the cave, exhausted from the day. Rippledance had vanished off to someplace, but becuase the young she-cat was familiar with the territory, no cat worried. After all, she'd been here for too long, enough for her name be forgotten in StarClan and for other names to be able to fade into countless memories as well.

Spottedleaf was tired, but she didn't want to sleep just yet. It was a bit funny, after all those moons of warning the Clans that time was running out the only thing she had a lot of right now was time. She sat on the cool stones beside the river, listening to the rushing of the water and watching the azure blue sky fade behind bright oranges and scarlet reds.

"So much like blood, isn't it?"

"Who!?" Spottedleaf sprung up on all fours, turning around. A scarred tortiseshell grinned back at her, lips curled over her crooked yellow fangs. _The same fangs that ripped my throat open and left me there, drowning in my own bloo-_ Spottedleaf shook the memory away, still staring at Mapleshade's fangs, stretched in a evil smile.

"What's like blood?" She asked, her voice uneasy. If Mapleshade was ruthless enough to kill, who knows what she'll do now.

"The sunset." Her killer replied. She sighed with happiness. "My favorite colour. Remind you of anything?" Spottedleaf bit her lip, trying to not show the anger to Mapleshade. The sight of blood is always reminding medicine cats of things. Whether it's a small cut, or a cat covered in the red sticky liquid, medicine cats are no stranger to blood. Not to mention Mapleshade was her murderor.

"I haven't forgotten." Spottedleaf finally retorted.

Hearing those words, Mapleshade's smile widened, but it looked like more of a I'm-annoying-you grin than a I'm-gonna-kill-you-again grin. Spottedleaf shifted a tiny bit to the side, not wanting to remain so close to the evil cat. A rustle sounded beside the cave and Mapleshade glanced away, distracted by the moving shadow. Spottedleaf quickly took advantage of the situation by moving downstream. She bent down to lap up some water, and when she looked up, Mapleshade was gone. She sighed, frustrated and confused. Part of her wanted Mapleshade dead, but another part of her wanted a cat's company, especially Firestar's. Even in StarClan it wasn't this lonely. She had other cats to become acquainted with, like Deerkit, a bumbling dark brown she-kit with shimmering yellow eyes that seemed to beg at you.

Spottedleaf stared back at the sky, wondering if this sky was the same one Firestar was living under. Probably not. She thoughts wandered to how they were doing back home, if Firestar was coping well, if the Three with help deafeted the Dark Forest, how Leafpool was being treated and if Bramblestar got to leader. A lump appeared in her throat as she thought about them. As the last of the pale colours faded into a brilliant midnight blue, long shadows stretched out of a nearby bush. _Rippledance._ The lithe she-cat approached her with steady steps, and the steps echoed around her, although the area was open. Spottedleaf's ears flattened in protest.

"Not quite so used to it, huh?" A light voice teased her. She nodded, sighing.

"Why aren't you alseep? " Rippledance asked. Spottedleaf only shook her head, and glanced back at the stars. Rippledance didn't ask anything more, only stood beside her as the dark blue sky blurred into blackness, and watched the specks of white glow brighter than ever.

"It's gonna get better, I promise." The whisper sounded near her ear, and her calm presence vanished. Spottedleaf stayed where she was, thinking about all that she lost, all that she gained and wondering what tomorrow would bring.

A strange sight, they say she was. And if you had been there on that starry night, you would've saw a beautiful tortiseshell she-cat laying softly by a stream, and the stars above her move past each other and dissappear from sight, until another night.

 **Sorry for the slightly short (okay, VERY short) chapter but I'm sorta out of ideas. Was it sorta sad? Also, Deerkit is not based off any of Erin Hunter's kits. Any suggestions for the story?**

 **Have a awsome weekend!**

 **~ Misty**


	4. Mapleshade is WHAT?

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed again and to everyone who gave suggestions. Sorry for not updat** **ing earlier, but I was way too busy for school. But as a reward for waiting, I'm going to answer your comments!**

 **Hazel Ashwood - Hmm, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Anya5544 - You certainly do have good guesses. It's something along the line of that...**

 **Goldskies5 - Yes, it will get worse, VERY worse... Also thanks for pointing out the mistake, I didn't notice that.**

 **Spottedheart - I honesty don't know what she'll look like if she is recarnated, but I'm working on it.**

 **Ocean Petal - Thanks for the suggestion, but I'm not sure if I want the plot to go that way. I might incorporate some of those ideas though...**

 **SagethePistachioQueen - I don't want her to jump in there just yet (If she even decides to), I need her to build up some relationships with other cats first.**

 **Let's read!**

"Wake up..." A sweet voice cooed. Spottedleaf blinked her eyes open and saw the gleaming eyes of the scarred tortiseshell.

"Mapleshade! Get off me!" She squealed in alarm. The tortoiseshell lifted her paws, took a step backward letting Spottedleaf scramble to her paws.

"I won't hurt you, well, for now. Remember Rippledance's words? I believe she said 'if you hurt another cat the wound will just dissolve back to normal'. After all, I don't want to waste my amazing skills on you." She sneered.

Spottedleaf fumed on the inside. "You already wasted it on me."

Mapleshade laughed. "And you haven't forgotten."

"I told you that yesterday! You have a bad memory."

At this Mapleshade leaped, knocking her back onto the grass. "I remember everything any cat did to me." She hissed. "Never say that again!"

The tortiseshell stalked away, but Spottedleaf could smell very faintly, the smell of fear.

 _Fear? When had any cat been afraid of her? It should be the opposite, I should be scared of Mapleshade._ A smile was coaxed out of Spottedleaf, remembering when Deerkit first saw Mapleshade in StarClan, after accidentally wandering all the way to the Dark Forest border, where Mapleshade was trapped behind a invisible barrier. That very barrier marked the end of StarClan territory and the Star of the Dark Forest. The poor kit squealed in terror after a glimpse of the scars and the yellowed fangs, while scrambling away. Of course, Deerkit did not know that the evil cat was trapped behind the a unseen barrier, nor did she know that Spottedleaf had been secretly following her, worried for the kit's safety. That scene became almost comical, as the kit crashed into Spottedleaf, wailing out loud.

Spottedleaf's smile dropped as another thought appeared in her mind. How much had she given up to save Sandstorm from Mapleshade? Yes, probably every StarClan cat thought she had done that for Firestar, but Spottedleaf wasn't sure she did it for him. She tried to recall the event. The shock when she saw what was happening. The rush of adrenaline pouring into her blood. The impact of the blow after she had knocked Mapleshade off the sand coloured she-cat. The pain that exploded when Mapleshade tore into her which quickly subsided into blurred memories of her life. And then... she got here. She was almost sure she didn't do it for him. It was on a medicine cat's instinct.

"Wake up!" Rippledance yowled. "Let's go hunting!" Without further questions, Spottedleaf followed the she-cat as she took them into a pine forest. Hunting felt almost normal for all the other cats, and the world was silent again as they stalked the prey, if not for the occasional squeak of pain that cut off abruptly.

Unfortunately, hunting was not fit for Spottedleaf, and she often became distracted by a fresh herb or berry, and forgot about her victim. She would reach for the medicine, only to remember that there were no wounds in this place, only emotional sadness. But by then, her target had escaped, and she had to start all over. When Rippledance called them together again, she had only a starling.

"We're going to move our camp each day, provided nothing too bad happens, toward the portal."

A small round of cheers greeted her announcement and Rippledance finished her speech, allowing the cats to intermingle to talk and eat.

Spottedleaf sat down and bent forward to eat her starling.

"Hello. Can we join you?"

Spottedleaf looked up to see Stormheart, the cat that asked the question of recarnating, and a small white she-cat with wide eyes. She smiled and nodded, and they started down beside her with 2 squirrels and a frog. The she-cat kept staring at her, and Spottedleaf, feeling that the gaze was both strangely familiar and uncomfortable tried to avoid eye contact.

"Um, my name is Spottedleaf." She told the white cat. She nodded, but kept staring.

"She knows. By the way this is my mate, Holloweyes." Stormheart replied. "She is, well..."

"Blind." The word popped up into Spottedleaf's brain.

"Yes, blind, but not useless." _Like Jayfeather._

"I understand. I was very close to another blind cat."

Holloweyes suddenly laughed. "Everyone in StarClan knows about your connection with Jayfeather."

Spottedleaf blushed. Holloweyes' voice was scratchy, and sounded like Mapleshade's voice, old and rough. _Why does everything remind me of her?_

Stormheart quickly changed subjects and started babbling on about some story of a heroic deed some cat did, but Spottedleaf couldn't concentrate yet again. Her mind wandered to what Mapleshade did to get into the Dark Forest. See, in StarClan, they never tell new cats what the Dark Forest cats did to get in there, except that they killed cats. What made her kill cats? Night fell swiftly, and soon cats drowsily fell asleep. Spottedleaf rested in the tall grass, a small bush shielding her from the rest of the group, and whispers of dreams came to her, as she was only half asleep. A body thumped onto the grass next to her, and Spottedleaf's head sprang up, alert.

"Holloweyes." She acknowledged.

"You think my voice sounds like Mapleshade's, don't you?" The she-cat replied.

Surprised, Spottedleaf could only nod, before realizing that the blind cat could not see her. "Yes..."

Hollyeyes sighed. "Everyone says that. I... you know, just in defense, I'm not related to her. I'm WindClan."

The two she-cats talked about prey, weather, and other things but none of them mentioned Mapleshade again. The sky turned darker and darker until the wisps of clouds could no longer be seen, and the only light was the faithful stars, still shining, still there.

"Ahhh, we talked too long. I must rest." Holloweyes yawned.

"Yes." Spottedleaf added wearily. "May StarClan light your dreams."

The blind cat started to walk away, then paused and whispered one more sentence that Spottedleaf couldn barely hear. "Mapleshade is ..., but ...ent circumstances."

 _What!?_ Spottedleaf asked in her head. How did they go from their favorite kit hood game to Mapleshade? Mapleshade is what? What circumstances? The questions haunted her, until she fell into a restless, uneasy sleep. Voices yelled her name, from her kit name to her final stage, and the callers ranged from her father to Firestar, and the ginger tom's cry was so desperate Spottedleaf tried with all her might to find him, but only plunged in even darker blackness, with more voices screaming her name.

She awoke panting, with a bead of sweat circling her forehead, and shared two fish with Stormheart and Holloweyes, not daring enough to ask the she-cat the question from last night with others listening. Rippledance called them to hunt once again traveling further into the pine forestthat gradually turned into a swamp. Before she knew, it was night again.

"All cats come here now!" The cats swarmed around her, quiet for her message.

"I will teach you how to see into the real world." With only a simple explanation all the eyes trained on her actions. She unsheathed her claws and ripped through the small puddle, and a opening formed. It was a mirror, reflecting what was happening back in the real world.

"You need water." Rippledance explained, and continued to how it worked. all the cats tried it in that small puddle and there was great suprise and joy in them.

"I can see Littlecloud!"

"That traitor Ivypool is still alive..."

"Leafpool is again the medicine cat!"

"Awww, look how cute Owlkit is."

"Bramblestar is organizing patrols with Squirrelflight!"

"What?" Spottedleaf exclaimed. "Firestar died!?"

Sympathetic looks and smirking grins were given to her, and Spottedleaf sighed. He had lived a good life, killed Tigerstar, and is enjoying life in StarClan now. _He is...happy._ Spottedleaf stared at the ginger tom smiling in StarClan as she looked at the water. She turned quickly, and sat down with her vole beside a large tree, unable to think. Did he forget about her?

"Hello." Holloweyes suddenly appeared.

"Where's Stormheart?"

"Playing with that puddle."Holloweyes laughed. "Did you catch what I said last night?"

Spottedleaf shook her head, then waited.

"I can't see you."

"Oh... Sorry. " Spottedleaf said, feeling guilty. "I only heard Mapleshade is... and then circumstances."

"Ah. Well, I said 'Mapleshade is Bluestar under different circumstances.'"

"What?"

"You're a medicine cat. I told you the "Prophecy" and you have to figure it out."

"Very funny, Holloweyes. Now tell me what that means."

Holloweyes looked straight at her, shook her head, then left.

 _Mapleshade is Bluestar under different circumstances? What?_

 **Thank you for reading and tell me if you like the plot so far. I'd appreciate some suggestions too, if you have any.**


	5. Author's note

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in WEEKS but I am SUPER busy. Thank you for all the help, but I'll need (A LOT) more inspiration/suggestions.**

 **~ Misty**


	6. The death

**Thank you for waiting for this chapter, as I was super busy, again. Let me answer the reviews!**

 **SagethePistachioQueen - Thanks for the support!**

 **Dragonwritergirl - Yes, it did. But wait until THIS chapter. It's gonna be even better.**

 **Snowy Tuna Sushi - Thanks for checking the spelling errors. I triple checked it so you couldn't find any. : )**

 **Hazeldapple - Maybe. I think I might not want to put them back in any(different) clans, though.**

 **Hazel Ashwood - Great suggestion, but, as said on my profile, I don't really write anything after the Last Hope. Just kinda fell out. This story doesn't count, because I won't bring her** **back into the clans.**

 **DedBcOfCandy - Thanks for the encouragement, though I don't get how(or when) Firestar broke the laws of life. If that sentence was a suggestion, I pretty sure I will put something like that into the story.**

 **Frost - Ahh, you're looking ahead! BTY the puddles aren't magical, they're just that way in this weird world. Also, any body of water can do that.**

 **Yay, I have an idea!**

* * *

 _It has been moons since I came, seasons since I left,_ Spottedleaf chanted in her head. But she knew it wasn't true. Yes, her hunting had improved drastically, and she wasn't sidetracked by every plant she saw, but that amount of improvement didn't take years to complete. What really made her imagine it was so long was the repetition of everyday. Wake up, or have Rippledance yell at you. Hunt somewhere. Travel until dark. Camp. And the last part, Spottedleaf's favorite, check in a pool of water to see what was happening back in the clans. Firestar, of course. Sleep. And the cycle repeats again. But really, if they couldn't check what was happening and changing in the real world, it would've felt like they were restarting the days over and over again, an endless prison.

It was, at least until today. Not exactly. The world didn't end or start shaking in the morning. Nothing happened at noon except for the repetitive hunting action. Spottedleaf, moving so close to the ground, she was a snake. Stalking the plumpest mouse she'd seen in days. She had been mere mouse-lengths from her victim before the shrill scream blasted through the sky. The sound was lighting and thunder, fire in her ears. The silence after was immense and she felt deaf. Completely deaf. Dazed, the tortiseshell stumbled, almost falling onto the ground. After regaining clear thoughts and hearing, Spottedleaf raced toward the sound. She arrived at the place only to find a furious Rippledance, confused but not apologetic Tigerstar and a soundless and bloody body. _What in StarClan happened!?_ Spottedleaf's heart leapt in her throat and her breath froze as she detected the stained white fur underneath. _Holloweyes..._

Rippledance was engaged in a furious argument with the dark tabby, and although slightly puzzled, Tigerstar didn't show the slightest bit of regret.

"You were the one who said we wouldn't be able to kill." Tigerstar recalled blankly.

"How was _**I**_ supposed to know that inflicting enough damage on a cat's body would completely kill them!?" Rippledance screamed back.

The dark tabby was taken back for a second before a grey blur flashed toward them.

"No, no, no... Holloweyes... You promised..." Stormtail murmured, his eyes pools of grief. Spottedleaf turned away, pretending to be mildly interested in a nearby leaf as more and more cats approched, unsure of what to say or do.

Rippledance said no more, gathering all the other cats away to make camp, leaving Stormtail to grieve in peace. They finished their work in silence, and settled uneasily for a meal. Still in a fit of rage, Rippledance circled their small clearing restlessly, before disappearing into the forest. The sun sank below the hills, and Stormtail returned, his eyes red. Tigerstar casually glanced away. Hawkfrost raised his hackles. The tension soared. Mapleshade gave a crooked smile in amusment. And Spottedleaf, well, she had gotten up imeadiately to get Rippledance, before any other deaths happened. Because, that's what medicine cats do. Prevent death. Or at least try.

She had found Rippledance in the middle of a lake, doing something with the water. The water had misted over, and it seemed as there was afire in the liquid. It seemed to light up a every movement, and the angle at which Spottedleaf watched made everything happening on the water sharp and unnatural.

"Rippledance!"

The black she-cat almost fell into the strange concoction she was creating, and then literally leap out of the the water, before landing back in with a screeching howl.

Head swung back and hackles raised, Rippledance glared back toward the noise, only to find a extremely anxious Spottedleaf. No threat at all.

Exhausted from her run, Spottedleaf could only whisper one thing. "They're going to fight."

Before she could finish her sentence, Rippledance sped past the tortiseshell, running as of lightling. Spottedleaf stumbled after the leader, still trying to recover from her first flight. The black she-cat crashed through the forest, and no bramble was sharp enough to cause her to hesitate. Until she reached camp.

Gasping, Spottedleaf finally caught up with Rippledance, who stood still with shock, her face contorted into mixed expressions. Spottedleaf stepped into the clearing, surveying the damage. Tigerstar and Stormtail both had heavy wounds, still slowly fading as she watched. Some cats were trying to pull the two apart, and many had scratches that were rapidly dissolving back into health. Heads turned at her arrival, but no cat said anything. They were all looking past her, staring at one fixed point. She looked back. Rippledance was in complete awe and a bundles of fury were bunched in her muscles.

For the longest time, no cat spoke. Some looked ashamed, trying to look anywhere but at Rippledance. Others were unsure and uncomfortable. Some where still glaring at each other, as if silently blaming them.

Finally, Rippledance spoke. And when she did, her voice was a whisper.

"In all my years here, teaching cats and lead in them to recarnate, nothing like this had ever happened. You cats just brought it to another level. Before today, I never knew inflicting enough damage on a cat would cause them to die. And Stormtail." She glanced toward the still fuming tom. "Tigerstar will not remain unpunished."

The grey tom nodded, but fury still reigned in his eyes. Tigerstar snorted.

" Tigerstar." Rippledance addressed. "Perhaps in the future, you may... keep to yourself at all times." Her voice was cautious, a warning of sorts. The tabby grunted.

"I hope that the rest of you, have, ah, learned much from this mistake. Good night. We will immediately advance in the morning." Her tone was still deathly light and cheerful, and Spottedleaf vowed to ask the she-cat later. Now, she'd go to the lake at which she found Rippledance, conjure up Firestar, and have a tint of happiness to end the sorrowful day. Spottedleaf walked slowly to the lake, gazing at the stars and the moon, shining in all of it's brilliance. Her paws crunched softly on the dry leaves; if she was anywhere but here, she would've known leafbare was coming, but in this strange place, although it wasn't as strange as she had felt before, seasons, didn't exist. It was repetition in enternity, going on and on.

Spottedleaf breathed in again in the fresh night air, and listened to the wish per of wind and the patter of prey, felt for the first time she'd arrived, content enough. No, she wasn't happy that Holloweyes died soon after they'd just started to become friends, but that there was still life around them, even in this endless prison. If only Firestar was here!

Light bounced of the lake into the forest and Spottedleaf knew she was close and quickened her pawsteps, but not the noise. She stopped right before the clearing and gave a almost happy sigh. And the scene that met her eyes, was breathless.

Stars interned in the night sky, and the moon in a silver crescent. The water was glowing blue, and angles floated beneath the surface. A mass of glowing waves formed a entrance, and it seemed to be pulling light toward it, as if it was fighting with the moon. But what surprised her was not the lake itself. It was Rippledance. The black she-cat was standing in the middle of the lake, just like the morning, except that she was quite literally suspended a few mouse-lengths in the air. She seemed to be controlling the lake and the huge invention. As she flickered around, purple specks started to emerge, growing rapidly bigger and almost engulfing the cat. Fearing for Rippledance's safety, Spottedleaf leapt into the water and opened her mouth to yowl. But to her surprise, the water was clear ground, and she didn't splash into it as expected. And before she realized it, she was being pulled toward the monster. And then it hit her. It was a portal. The glowing waves circled her.

The last thing she heard was Firestar's voice yelling for her to wait.

* * *

 **I'm sure most of you guys guessed by now what the portal is. The recarnating portal! Dun, dun, DUN! Thank you for your reviews and suggestions! More suggestions welcome!**

 **Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in do long. I had so many tests, projects, and activities, this story couldn't fit at all! Not to mention a writer's block. But winter break is coming soon and, with ideas, I might be able to update more often. No promises though.**

 **But anyways, have a great day!**

 **~ Misty**


	7. Gone

**Whoops. Totally forgot about this.**

 **Uhhhh... Let me start again.**

 **Hey guys, I'm back again with another chapter! Yay! But seriously, I NEED to thank all of my readers for giving me so many ideas, inspirations and help. I mean, 32 reviews in 6 chapters! Technically, I have only have 5, because I didn't write anything about the story on my note, but still. There were a lot of reviews, a very good thing, but I think, if this story goes on, I'll have to stop answering these reviews. There's just too many! Anyways, sorry for the long wait, but here's** **Chapter 7!**

* * *

Spottedleaf was inbetween consciousness and unconsciousness, drifting about. Something pulled at her, and her eyes flew open in alarm. All around her were swirls of glowing waves, spiraling her down. Nothing dangerous. Spottedleaf suddenly lurched forward, as sudden pain appeared. The pain kept tearing at her, growing stronger with each strike. Spottedleaf was hurled around, trying to escape, her thoughts only in pain. _You can be recarnated-_ The sentence popped into her mind. It was Rippledance's words, her voice full of wisdom. Spottedleaf gaped in surprise. Was Rippledance creating a recarnation portal!? And she had fallen into it? But those questions only lasted for a second, as overwhelming pain suddenly overflowed any shock. Pain envoloped Spottedleaf, and she was ready to give up. At the last heartbeat, a fuzzy black object tugged her. _That doesn't belong here..._ Spottedleaf murmured, dazed. The black object kept tugging, and finally, gave a great pull. And finally, Spottedleaf gave up.

Spottedleaf awoke on fresh shoots of grass, and the sun was just staring to rise. _How long had she slept!?_ She struggled to sit up, and pain lashed through her. Glancing down, she noticed bright red wounds fading, though much slower than usual. Rippledance's tail was interwoven with hers, though the she-cat was dozing off the morning.

"Rippledance!" Spottedleaf called.

"What? Ugh... is it morning already?" Her voice was thick, as if she didn't get enough rest. The black she-cat sat up tiredly, and looked toward Spottedleaf. "You're awake!"

"Yeah." Spottedleaf agreed. As consciousness and realization dawned last night's events on her, a million questions rose. But the first question that popped out of her mouth felt... awkward.

" Did I really go into the recarnating portal?" Spottedleaf asked softly. Rippledance grimaced for a second before changing the subject.

" Why were you out there? You should've been in camp." Her tone was just like the voice she used to adress Tigerstar, deathly light.

Spottedleaf tried to remember. Yes, she jumped in the water to call to Rippledance before she was sucked in that monster portal. She had been walking through the forest. For what?

" I think I wanted to go to the lake to summon a image of Firestar before night." She finally replied. Rippledance nodded.

"I suppose that makes sense. But why were you jumping into the lake?" Another deathly light voice.

Spottedleaf wanted to scream. _You didn't even answer my question! And I asked first!_ But it didn't work like that. Rippledance was their leader, and she got to decide.

"The monster portal - I mean the angled twoleg-looking thing was swallowing you up. I wanted to warn you, but..." Spottedleaf trailed off.

Rippledance gave a great sigh, one of wisome and tiredness. And when she spoke again, her voice was sad.

"Spottedleaf... you knew what the portal was, didn't you?"

"Only after I went in."

Rippledance looked around uneasily.

"Can you run back and tell the other cats to go hunting? Say it was Rippledance's orders."

Spottedleaf nodded, turning away.

"But come back."

The tortiseshell sped back to camp panting out the news, before returning to the lake again. The medicine cat found Rippledance sitting on a rock, staring at the sun, her coat gleaming and her eyes glowing sapphires, looking almost unreal.

"I'm back."

The raven coloured she-cat turned to her with no surprise, before silently leaping from the rocks down toward Spottedleaf.

"That was quick." Rippledance began. "You were eager." Spottedleaf blushed slightly. Perhaps her excitement for the sudden information was too obvious.

"Whatever. Any cat would've done the same thing." She took a deep breath, as if not knowing how to begin. "I didn't make - excuse me, wrong word - didn't summon? Didn't summon the portal for you."

"I know." Spottedleaf cut in.

"Questions and comments after." Rippledance said pointedly. Spottedleaf blushed again. "Sorry. But please continue."

"It was for Tigerstar." Spottedleaf's eyes widened with shock. _Tigerstar!? But he killed a cat! He doesn't deserve to be recarnated! That's a reward, not a punishment!_

"Not in the way you'd think." Rippledance added quickly. "Remember the painfull jerks you encountered in the portal?"

Spottedleaf nodded. Her body was still sore from that. In fact, some of the major wounds were still barely visible, but will soon fade.

"That happens because..." Rippledance's voice had become dangerously low now, and was shaking considerably. She swallowed, as if not wanting to continue.

"Rippledance?" Spottedleaf whispered.

"Because the cats in the real world haven't forgotten you, even if it's a legend in a story." The tortiseshell gaped. _That was all!? What was the big deal?_

"They portal won't let you leave until you are completely forgotten for some reason." Rippledance sucked in a sharp breath. "The portal will kill you unless you get out." At this point, the black she-cat's eyes clouded over, seemingly remembering some terrifying experience with the portal.

Spottedleaf's eyes shot open. "You want to kill him!?"

"What else could I have done?" Rippledance yowled defensively. "He was going to kill more cats, I know for sure."

Spottedleaf couldn't respond. It was true, what Rippledance said, but it felt... wrong. Tigerstar was still a cat. He would never make it bac to the world ever again, never feel anything again. But Holloweyes' still body flashed in her mind again, and she knew Rippledance was right. One cat forever dead was better than two cats dead forever.

"Alright." Spottedleaf said solemly.

"Thank you for understanding. Please get him for me and go hunting yourself." Rippledance nodded. Her voice was grave, as if she didn't want to do it either.

The tortoiseshell bounded back to camp, and saw that most cats had left, but luckily Tigerstar was still there. Or was it a good thing? The dark tabby menacingly growled . Stormtail was right beside him, as if watching to make sure no casualties happened again. _Hopefully,_ Spottedleaf thought.

"Tigerstar. Rippledance wants to see you."

The tabby looked up in mock surprise. "Oh! What could this be about? Of course I would go! Where?"

Spottedleaf gulped. "By the lake."

Stormtail hissed in anger before burying his head in his paws. And Tigerstar left, his face still sarcastically twisted in delight.

"I hate that tom..." The grey warrior moaned. Spottedleaf nodded in sympathy, and stood around the curled tom for a while, waiting.

The sun peaked in it's highest point, and Rippledance stormed into camp. She met the black she-cat's eyes, and Rippledance nodded. He was really gone.

In the evening, when all the cats returned, Rippledance explained that Tigerstar had been recarnated and selected a few cats, including Stormtail to be recarnated as well, with Spottedleaf noticing that all the cats were ones that seemed to have been forgotten.. She wished them luck, and started to sleep. But sleep was still far, as her mind kept turning to the now recarnated cats. What was it like? Would anything happen to them? What if they died like Tigerstar too? Spottedleaf tried to shake off the feeling of excitement that was growing in her. What if they survived? They actually got recarnated? _Be q_ _uiet,_ Spottedleaf scolded herself. _You'll have the you wait for Firestar._

But just like the time Rippledance had introduced them to the option of recarnating, Spottedleaf's heart whispered again.

 _Don't stay for him._

* * *

 **A lot of exams, tests and stuff. Sorry, I totally forgot about this on vacation. And sorry for the false alarm(Spottedleaf jumping into the portal) I REALLY planned it all along. I hope this chapter makes up for it. ;)**


	8. Unknown

**Sorry for the slow plotline, it's sorta because I never intended to have her seen after the recarnation. But after the overwhelming suggestions and reviews, I might actually consider writing about after she is recarnated. I'm still not sure, so check my poll for the question!(I haven't actually tested the poll, so if it doesn't work, let me know!)**

 **Yep, busy again. I had a bunch of exams and now I have to start a lot more new stuff, and I got really confused so fanfiction sort of ended up at the bottom. Sorry.**

* * *

There were 4 cats remaining, 5, if you included their leader, Rippledance. Still wandering all over the place. Mapleshade, Brokenstar, Hawkfrost and her. Yep, the only StarClan cat left. During her long and boring stay in this weird, weird world, she learned that it was a lot easier to forget StarClan cats than Dark Forest ones. Maybe it was because you remember who hurt you more than who helped you. Maybe not. Maybe the StarClan cats that died were already half-forgotten. Only the stars know. Still wandering around. Still waiting. Still waiting for Firestar. Well, only Spottedleaf was waiting for the ginger tom.

It had been so long that another great war had been fought, more deaths and forgotten StarClan cats. These new StarClan cats were immediately sent to be recarnated by Rippledance, who said that the only reason these cats faded in StarClan were because they were forgotten. None of them argued. Spottedleaf knew why. Who would want to spend forever in this repetitive place? She felt a pang of sympathy for Rippledance, the black she-cat must have because one of the first StarClan cats to come here, only to be forever guiding cats to have a destiny that would never trace back into their original lives. At least, that's what Rippledance stated.

She apparently could do something with raindrops to show where the recarnated cats were. It only worked once with every cat, so Spottedleaf never got a chance to try. She was curious, but usually rejected by Rippledance to repeat the action. Spottedleaf obeyed. Who knows what might happen if she didnt? Maybe another portal would appear and suck her in? After her first encounter with the portal, she became extremely cautious of anything in here. There were no normal rules. It just was.

Being so bored in here, the cats were forced to talk to get entertained, with Hawkfrost repeating parts of his story, how his mother fell in love with Tigerstar, how his brother Tadpole died, how he manipulated Mothwing. Brokenstar made up gruesome horror stories, usually to scare Spottedleaf, thought the other two was much entertained by watching Spottedleaf's reactions. It was kinda funny, really, how she jumped in fright at every surprising turn the story took. Spottedleaf sometimes wondered, if the two toms were born somewhere else with loyal and good parents, they might've not turned into villans. They had humour, loyalty and determination, but a overdose of ambition. If they had been taught properly, they probably wouldn't have ended up on this path.

She knew as well as entire StarClan that Brokenstar was Yellowfang and Raggedstar's son and that Hawkfrost was Tigerstar and Sasha's, but Mapleshade's background was a mystery. She had been lost so far into memories, that she was already partly translucent when Firestar arrived as a small kittypet. In fact, she may have already been recarnated if she hadn't walked in some cat's dreams and led them into darker paths.

Holloweyes' words kept coming back to her. _"Mapleshade is Bluestar under different circumstances."_ How was that possible? Was Mapleshade recarnated into Bluestar? No, that wasn't possible cause Mapleshade was still here. How could it be? Spottedleaf's mind grappled with the options.

Rippledance on the other paw was... secretive. She never told anyone her past or her death or anything. The only thing she talked about were daily activities and rules. The black she-cat was very quiet yet authoritive, a perfect leader. _If she didn't die, of course._

Spottedleaf stretched and shook herself roughly. The morning air was brisk and cloudy, with fog settled in dark clumps. It was winter in the real world, and from the puddles she could see that many cats were starving and freezing to death. She could see Firestar's worried expression as he surveyed the damage and death below. _Did he forget about me?_

It had been plenty of generations since she left. Fiv... no, six, wait, combining the new kits, Lakekit and Foxkit meant seven generations after Spottedleaf had left StarClan, unknown forever. Only one cat still remembered her. The current medicine cat of ThunderClan, a young tom named Sootfall who had known her from a very misled story that a Elder(who was now dead, so it didn't count) told him. If he doesn't tell to anyone else about her, she would be able to recarnate. Not that she wanted to anyways.

Every day Spottedleaf had seen Firestar in the puddles enjoying life in StarClan with his family, happy. She still remembered his warm touch, his flaming green eyes and his sweet voice that smiled for him when he talked. She wanted him to be happy. Was he happy? He looked like it? Did he miss her? Did he wonder where she was? Would she ever see him again? When Spottedleaf mentioned waiting for Firestar, Rippledance laughed. As if it would never happen. _"He can't be forgotten, Spottedleaf. Every cat in the clans have been told of the story of the Great Battle and certainly ThunderClan will not let their hero, Firestar be forgotten. The only way he would get here would be in battle, fighting again. But what are the chances of a situation so dire like the one you faced, that StarClan themselves would need to interfere with the real world before all the clans are wiped out? It won't happen, believe me, I've been here forever, and this was the only battle that StarClan had to interfere with, not including one other minor one which StarClan sent 2 volunteers to help the clans face a pack of wolves."_

The tortiseshell frowned at the memory. It hurt her to think that Firestar would never end up here, but it gave her some hints. _"I've been here forever,_ Rippledance had said. What did forever mean? Longer than the clans? Always here? Immortal? Or just exaggerating?

A while later, while they were hunting, Spottedleaf found Rippledance. Glancing into a puddle. The images swirled around. She looked over Rippledance's shoulder to see what was the puddle portraying. Two kits were fighting, while the third stood quietly aside. One was a dark tortiseshell, while the other was a pale silver she-kit. The third kit, a she-kit had a distinctive dappled tortiseshell coat and large amber eyes. And Spottedleaf knew who the puddle was portraying.

* * *

 _"Ha! You missed!" Redkit yelled triumphantly as Willowkit sent a random blow at her brother which missed._

 _"Hey! You can't do any better!" The she-kit snaps back._

 _"I bet I can! Rahhh!"_

 _The two kits tumble into a mess_ _on the ground, fighting and clawing._

 _"Why don't you join them, Spottedkit?" Swift_ _breeze asks._

 _"I don't want to. It hurts." The tortiseshell replys._

 _"You can practice with them now. It'll help you when you're a warrior."_

 _"No. I want to... I want to..." The kit's voice trails off as she fumbles with her words, trying to say what she feels._

 _"What, my dear?"_

 _A fluffy grey tom, working hard at patching wounds and healing sicknesses flashes in her mind. Suddenly, she knows._

 _"I want to become a medicine cat."_

* * *

The medicine cat gasps as the memory resurfaces, matching exactly with the scene in the pool. History. You could see history in the puddles. And Spottedleaf knew exactly how she was going to find out what happened to every cat. Puddles. Ha!

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it was a huge help! I think my writers block is clearing up, so more frequent updates will be possible, if I can find time for it. Thanks again!**

 **(I deleted this chapter before redoing it again, cause of typos)**

 **Have a awesome day!**

 **~Mistyecho**


	9. Ripples in Time

**Sigh. Here's Mistyecho, again, going to explain why she took so long to upload. Without any excuses. I thought I cleared up on my writer's block, but then the chapter didn't go well and stuff happened... Then, warriors got kind of boring, and I got more into another series... BUT I'm not giving up on this story yet. For a change(and to do something less hard to write) I'm gonna write in some other cat's perspective.**

 **Finally! The chapter you've been waiting for! Yayy! Thx for the reviews, & remember, my poll voting thing is still on, so be sure to check that out!**

* * *

She slipped out, quietly, sneaking through the bushes. Her steps were quick in the marsh, and her eyes scanned keenly on the horizon for a sign of clearer water. Her paws sank in the mud for each step, a slow, squishing sound for every heartbeat. The sun was high, but under the the thick trees, it was cool. And wet. She didn't mind at all, for she'd been here for too long, and explored every corner. There were for sure worse places to be than here.

A soft splash hit her paws and with a jerk, she stopped. Water, she purred. What could she conjure up today? Perhaps another episode of Firestar as a young kittypet? Or maybe go back into Spottedleaf's past? She cared little for the future, as it was all the same to her, and even less for the present. Only the past was there with her, to entertain briefly. But even the past have limits. Too far back will be erased. Muddled. Fused together. Stories mixed and lost to the present. Not that she cared, anyway.

She had been here for too long. Too long. She had forgotten her own name already, once, in the never-ending days that seemed to just mist into another. Only staying to guide the fallen cats back into new lives. Some tried to stay, like Spottedleaf, but soon changed their minds and left. She knew. What was the point of waiting in this endless world? Just leave and become forgotten forever, another life lost in the endless shifting memory. Have another chance. Only one cat to say goodbye and bid them farewell and good luck. Her.

Her paws spurred over the top of the puddle, and a churned picture started to form. Without thinking her claws extended and carved motions, as only a experienced one could do. The scenes flashed faster and faster, moving backward into time. A mewling kit. A whisper of danger. A claw smashed into a heart. A cry of pain. A howl of anger. A sweet smile. Two cats in love. Smack! Her paw hit the water and the it stopped changing. It faded back into the muddy liquid. She hissed with annoyance. Every moment she went into the past, she could feel all that she was missing on, all that she gave up for. How long ago had she felt love? Had her tail interwined with his, and felt as if the world was in their paws?

But everything comes with a price. Love comes with vulnerability. Interference comes with sorrow. Power comes with ambition. Life comes with danger. She should know this. Over a hundred generations of watching over her kin, seeing history, life, and loss have taught her much. She walked away from the puddle, before remembering that she had to go a check a thing on Hawkfrost's past. She hesitated, then laughed. Doing things now again, as if she had no time later. Ha! What is one day, in the eye of a infinite world?

One day, she promised herself, she would make the decision. Not now. But even a cat, as old and wise as Rippledance have things they don't know. For if only she could see the future, she would see that it would be soon, very soon.

* * *

 **Short chapter, I know, but felt I had to get a update in. Kind of deep, this one, but expect some action(hopefully?) later. I also used some sentence format and words from 'The Underneath' by Kathi Appelt. I don't own her book or anything else she writes. It's a good book. You should read it. Anyone guess what the decision is yet?**

 **But anyways, have a great day!**

 **~ Misty**


	10. Firestar and Falconfur

**So, I'm back again. Hopefully earlier than last time? Not much to say, except thanks to the ppl who keep encouraging me on this story. Also the poll** **is on now in my profile. Enjoy!**

* * *

Spottedleaf eagerly bent over the muddy puddle, ready to test out the new piece of information she learned. She still felt slightly guilty, as Rippledance had just yelled at her for spying on her, before rudely walking away. What did the older she-cat know about this? Spottedleaf's paws flew over the puddle clumsily, while chanting the history she wanted to know. _Mapleshade. Mapleshade._

The muddy surface moved, and a picture of Mapleshade hunting a bird popped up. She was translucent. Well, she did get Mapleshade, but not the history. She tried again, this time with Hawkfrost. Nope. Still him hunting in the present. She tried other cats, Sandstorm, Jayfeather, Brokenstar and even Adderpaw. None of them worked. Finally, she tried Firestar. He was pressing his pelt to Sandstorm in StarClan, watching over Squirrelflight. Spottedleaf roared in frustration and slammed her paws into the water. And then it moved. Faster and faster. She watched in awe as the ginger cat shrunk, almost, while the scenes around him whirled in colour. **(Yes, I do write it the Canadian way)** She saw the figures beside him. Sand coloured cats, dark brown tabbies, dark grey cats, and tortiseshells! Spottedleaf smiled in spite of herself. And then he was so small, a newborn kit. And then he was gone. She was about to turn away, before she realized something. It was still going? There was darkness. And then, the same whirlwind of strange colours. Her heart skipped a beat. _The portal._ He had been here?

And then, him, a sleek pale grey tom spotted with darker shades with amber eyes glowing in the dark. _That was him?_ The images escalated quickly. One moment, there was him being pushed into the portal. And then, the next, there was blood on another cat.

"Stop!" Spottedleaf yelled out suddenly. Firestar had killed in this world? If Rippledance was here then why did she say she didn't know?

The moving stopped instantly. Surprised, Spottedleaf began to watch what had happened.

* * *

 _"Falconfur! Why? How?" A black she-cat cried softly, her black fur ruffled._

 _The grey tom seemed just as shocked. "I didn't realize he would die.."_

 _"That proves that you were always a dark-hearted, good-for-nothing tom." A tom nearby hissed. "Killing off Aspenwing. She did nothing to you!"_

 _A chorus of agreements nodded. The killer hesitated, his eyes darting between the others and the black she-cat._

 _"Push him into the portal!" Two apprentices screamed._

 _"Give him a chance!" The black she-cat cried._

 _"We've all given him too many chances, Rippledance." The tom growled again. "Back in the clans, he was like that, too, and even worse."_

 _"You would've made a fine warrior, Rippledance," it was an elder who spoke. "If you didn't mix up with him."_

 _Rippledance gasped. She looked back at the killer. Falconfur's hesitated again. The crowd was all bristling now._

 _"Get him in!" Some cat yowled. Most of them pushed the grey tom toward the lake. Others held Rippledance down, but it was unneeded. She was shocked, and unsure. And both cats stared at each other as they were seperated._

* * *

At this, Spottedleaf couldn't watch anymore. _What? They were together? Firestar knew Rippledance? HE what? Killed lots of cats? And was in love with Rippledance? How? This is absurd!_

More confused than ever, Spottedleaf knew of only one place to get the last bits of answers - from Rippledance herself. Standing up, she raced toward the direction she left.

And the puddle moved again. This time, it showed Rippledance pushing Falconfur into the portal.

* * *

 **Welp! Cliffhangerish thing? I hope to get a lot more action in here except that I need more suggestions. Plz help! And the poll too!**

 **Thx ~ Misty**


	11. Tricks

**Hi! I sorry I've really been unactive, but life is life, ok? Thx for your patience and understanding. ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLL! I'll be taking it down maybe later.**

* * *

Spottedleaf's paws skidded across the marshy land, springing up as quickly as they landed. She had to find Rippledance. She remembered that the black she-cat had turned this way...

She tasted the air, trying to just focus on finding the warrior, trying to stop her brain from wondering about what she had just saw. What had really happened? Her nose picked up a scent, clear and strong. Fresh. Rippledance. She followed the trail which seemed to be strangely obvious. But Spottedleaf wasn't thinking about that. She was still wondering about the portal. _If Falconfur was pushed in, how was he still recarnated?_

Turning around a abrupt corner made her lose her balance and fall to the ground. She slipped on twigs, splashing heavily into a puddle. Groaning, she pulled her soaking wet body up the muddy shore.

"Just what I wanted," She sighed. Laughter exploded beside her. She turned around. There lay Rippledance, masked with mud and rotting leaves of the forest floor, rolling around in hysterics, giggling like crazy. Spottedleaf stifled a smile. Yep, she looked ridiculous. Soaking wet, muddy, trying to find Rippledance who had set a trap for her. Which explains the extremely strong scent. _At least I found her. Or, she caught me._

When the used-to-be-camouflaged cat stopped shuddering with laughter, which was so long that Spottedleaf thought it was scary, she spoke.

"I knew there was going to be questions." Rippledance squeezed between her chuckling while gasping for breath. "So I made a plan to get back on you for spying."

Spottedleaf attempted a frown, but she couldn't hold it either. They both laughed for a while before finally calming down for business.

"Fine. I have questions- Who is Falconfur? And why'd he kill Aspen-whoever and WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO HIM?"

"Let's start from the begining." Rippledance cut in quickly. "And let's go slow."

She opened her mouth. "SkyClan still exsisted, and was flourishing that time. It was really close to the time when SkyClan was going to be exiled. I was in SkyClan. Falconfur's mother was a tempered rogue who killed cats to defend the SkyClan tom that left the clan to join her- a huge mistake that many saw as betrayal. And Falcon was her kit. He was influenced by his father, and joined the clan again after his mother died. Unfortunately, well... that resulted in Falconfur having to defend himself both verbally and physically due to the lack of respect for his mom and dad. So, once there was a huge fight and he had to defend himself and accidentally killed a apprentice. He was seen as unworthy and was teamed up against some cats. This resulted in more killing and... he and me both died, going to StarClan. Let's say that the medicine cats were terribly alarmed and angry when they saw him in StarClan, not the Dark Forest, so, more riots exploded and cats, including StarClan cats died."

Spottedleaf nodded as Rippledance paused. "Then, over here, we tried to find the way out. It took a long, long time. Way too long. When we finally found the recarnation portal... Aspenwing wanted to push him in, as a punishment for his father running away with the rogue, because she wanted Falconfur's father. A huge arguement broke out and it ended up as Aspenwing dead, resulting in the pushing in of Falconfur..."

The black she-cat paused, her voice soft. Leaves rustled. She started again, this time turning bitter.

"I had to prove my loyalty to SkyClan so I had to push him in, though the cats back in SkyClan still remembered him faintly. He was recarnated. Into another one. Darkspots of ShadowClan. He came back here, and never remembered me. I tried to get him to stay. I tried to explain to him. I tried. He did. For a long time. He never believed me though. But then, one day, I let him go. And Firestar was born."

Spottedleaf nodded blindly. Her head had caught onto something that she couldn't get past. And the loud rustles of leaves and shrieking of birds fleeing didn't help either.

"But wait," Spottedleaf began, unsure of what she wanted to say. "How did Falconfur recarnate if he was still remembered?"

Rippledance's eyes went wide. She stared at Spottedleaf for a moment.

"What?" Spottedleaf asked, uneasily. Rippledance kept staring, but her expression was one of worry. When she finally spoke, she was solem.

"You could always recarnate. Always. Anytime. But the pain strikes... the more cats that remembered you, the more pain you would have." She admitted quietly. "I just wanted some cats to stay with me. You could leave right now, but still have some intense nagging. Though I, would have a painless recarnation."

Snorts erupted from the bush. "Not if you're sent there another way. Or maybe, you don't get a chance at all." A venomous voice laughed.

 _Three shining pairs of eyes. Mapleshade. Brokenstar. Hawkfrost. And they had heard the entire thing._

Spottedleaf's heart skipped a beat. The air was thick with tension.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Mapleshade hissed, her eyes glowing with accusation. "I could have become new cat, a long, long time ago. I won't care about the pain! I had enough pain."

Rippledance hung her head. "I'm sorry. I just... I..."

"Apologies don't help make up time." Brokenstar growled. "Just let me leave already, foxheart."

Rippledance looked up, hesitating.

"So? Are you going to move?!" The scarred tortiseshell howled.

Rippledance blinked, unable to comprehend. And then, the warrior leapt straight at her, aiming for the throat.

* * *

 **So, how was the chapter? Enjoy the end? I know, I'm very mean. Hope you enjoyed, and thank you again for waiting.**

 **Thx ever so much - Misty**


	12. Clarification

**Dear Readers, reviewers and/or followers, it has recently been brought to my attention that the mini-story from 'Tales of the Clans' called 'Spottedleaf's heart' which tells the story of Spottedleaf, has been very different than the perspective I was writing from, so I need to apologize. As you can tell, I don't own Warriors, or else this apology wouldn't have happened.**

 **Thx - Mistecho**


	13. Promises

**Story:**

* * *

 **Spottedleaf's POV**

Time slowed. The tortoiseshell could count each muscle bulging in the attacker's body, each strand of brown, black, grey, white and orange fur ruffling in the air, pushed luxuriously back from the jump. She could see the glint of each sharp, sharp, silver claw, hooked and battered from many battles. She'd seen this picture before. She knew it by heart. The lunge was perfect. It was almost certain death for the victim. She watched Rippledance, cowering, her usual confidence gone. In return, a broken, silent and shivering cat. The shiny black pelt trembled. The eyes closed. She remembered, last time, moments before her death, a similar picture. A sand coloured she-cat shuddering, eyes closed with the horrible prospect hovering over her. No way to run. No way to escape. That is, unless someone else takes it for you. Last time, she'd done it for Firestar, but the truth was further. Instinct. A medicine cat prevents death. She tries to stop it, no matter the cost. Even at your own life.

The tortoiseshell's heart almost broke when she realized she was frozen, selfish and unwilling to move. _What will I get out of this?_ She wondered.

Last time, the victim survived. What about now?

* * *

 **Mapleshade's POV**

Mapleshade had felt pain. She knew what pain was like. Obviously! Even before the tortuous life of the Dark Forest she had been pained and betrayed by those she trusted. But nothing was compared to the nightmares she had in the Dark Forest. They started small. She would wake up panting, out of breath. But it got worse. Often it would go for days, and she would soon wake up exhausted, haunted, frozen in fear. Her mouth stretched wide in an scream. Her body breaking because of hunger and lack of rest. Rest. She'd barely gotten any of that. Very soon, she dreaded to even lie down. And so, remembering why and who sent her here, she targeted her hated enemies with such ferocity and venom that once she was the fear of every living cat in the forest. She took pride in that, and for a while she was content. But even a strong cat, one like Mapleshade would start to fade. And as she did, her power and cruelty weakened, and her nightmares grew. She'd become ruthless, much more evil than she had planned to be, desperate almost, willing at any chance for revenge and escape. But relief never came. She joined Tigerstar for this very reason. Banded and fought for their lives and sanity to escape and to receive a chance of freedom and maybe even leadership.

So when Sandstorm sank her claws into her flesh, she was almost happy. No, wait, not happy, she would never be able to feel that emotion, but she would be content. Content that her torment was over. But then her hopes were dashed whe she arrived in this world. So again, when Rippledance announced there was a new chance, a way to start over, she'd taken into the account and held on for as long as possible, a chance to start over, and maybe, finally be free. Maybe her hopes, flying up and then crashing to the ground over and over, would finally stay in the air. But again, here, this idiotic leader, telling lies only for a companion to stay with her. How dare she! And at that moment, when Rippledance confessed and hung her head, all her silently kept rage boiled over and she leapt.

Claws extended.

For her throat.

A death blow.

She'd be free.

Finally.

* * *

 **Hawkfrost's POV**

Hawkfrost was not surprised unlike the others. He knew when secrets were being kept. After all, wasn't he the keeper of secrets that boiled in a storm before his meddling half-brother and the annoying StarClan forces tore apart the web of lies? Such a shame, such a waste of time spent keeping those lies growing and healthy. He had seen the wince and cringe in Rippledance's eyes when she told them the "truth". A betrayal of their trust. Such a shame and waste of time too, for her. He didn't care about the betrayal. He'd been betrayed before.

His mother, Sasha.

His brother, Tadpole.

His sister, Mothflight.

His father, Tigerstar and his half-brother, Bramblestar.

His leader, Mistystar, his students in the Dark Forest and his apprentice, Ivypool. And all that betrayal was just a piece of the huge list of cats who'd disappointed his hopes and sent him crashing to the ground. Such a shame. He resolved to never entrust anything into anyone else, because sooner or later, usually, half-truths would come tumbling out, then whole truths and shock and disgust and anger and betrayal. So he'd left the Dark Forest with his heart like ice and died, throat ripped out by Ivypool. Betrayal. He wasn't close to anyone here, not even his Dark Forest buddies. No. He was often immensely bored and the others seemed only options for entertainment. He had nightmares like Mapleshade, all right. Many a dawn he had waken up, terrified. But a heartbeat later, he'd be back to himself, shrugging it off, letting the emotions slide off him like water. He didn't understand what Mapleshade was upset about. He didn't care anymore. Whether he died, lived or recarnated - another step, another boring day.

He almost laughed out loud when he saw Mapleshade lunging for Rippledance.

* * *

 **Rippledance's POV**

Rippledance deserved it. She told herself this. She deserved it. She'd carelessly taken the cats' trust and shattered it. Why? She'd already been through so much. Did she really think that she could be happy again? Really? After all that misunderstanding, broken hearts and grieving nights, did she really think she could continue in this life? Why hadn't she just restarted herself? Why? Rippledance knew. She just didn't want to admit it. She really did cling onto the shred of hope that Falconfur would come back. She really did. Even against all odds she still did. The word _Promise_ still hung in her mind.

 _I stayed,_ She whispered. _I'm still waiting._

She waited for the sharp pain to sink into her throat.

It did.

* * *

 **Spottedleaf's POV**

Time was still in slow motion. But Spottedleaf could feel Firestar standing beside her. It was so real. His flame coloured fur glowed under the tree and his emerald green eyes stood out like the stars in the night sky. He was saying something.

"You know what to do." He purred. The tortiseshell shook her head. No, she didn't.

"You promised me you'd be waiting in Star Clan, didn't you?" Spottedleaf almost cried at that sentence. She did. And she broke it. She'd let Sandstorm live for Firestar. She couldn't say she regretted it. Yet she did. She had revisioned thousands of times of reacting the night. But she couldn't change anything. Her medicine cat duties! Firestar's well-being! His respect! She couldn't. She couldn't. She remembered the first time she fell in love with healing, seeing the cats get better. To prevent death. That was her job, wasn't it? She'd spent countless hours listening to Featherwhisker quietly repeat the ancient stories he had memorized about the herbs. Firestar. She barely had a chance to know him. To love him. Then she was gone. And then Sandstorm came in. Spottedleaf felt her life was in circles, spinning around endlessly.

"Thank you." He whispered, fading. "I'll be waiting. Always." In shock and grief, Spottedleaf lunged after the tom. He was gone. She spun around, watching as Mapleshade's claws slowly sank into Rippledance's fur.

Spottedleaf stood, her eyes pooling with love and whispered back. "I'm coming."

* * *

 **Dun dun DUN! Sorry! Don't kill me for leaving the chapter on another cliff! And sorry again for waiting half a year to upload...**

 **~ Misty**


	14. Give In

**Yes! Finally got another chapter out! My device blacked out after I finished, which just totally frustrated me. Sorry. Not an excuse, but... And this is rated Teen for a reason, by the way.**

* * *

 **Hawkfrost's POV**

Hawkfrost watched the whole thing without opinions. He was too tired to drag himself into another fight that not only inflicted wounds, but also hurt the mind. He watched as Mapleshade was thrown off balance by an unbelievable blur of dark brown, black and orange, leaving her claws trying to grasp at anything it could. It caught Spottedleaf's ear, and raked hard down in side, twisting the ear and perhaps injuring it forever. Hawkfrost watched Rippledance flinch as Spottedleaf screamed, then saw the she-cat sprinting to help the medicine cat. Brokenstar leaped in her way, grasping her paws, and the two threw themselves into a wrestling match.

But Mapleshade wasn't done. Even that surprised him. It seemed like every single thought of hate, anger and bitterness brewed into one, and with incredible force, her curled claws, yellow from misuse and weathered from countless battles scraped straight down Spottedleaf's face. The medicine cat screeched so loud he could have mistaken it for twolegs monsters, her arms flailing as she desperately tried to claw Mapleshade off her. With tremendous energy, Rippledance threw Brokenstar to the side and sprinted toward the two tortiseshells. Spottedleaf's cries of pain turned louder, screaming at the top of her lungs as the pain sunk in. Hawkfrost's ears flattened.

Mapleshade lifted her claws again, yes, again, and the fight ensued.

 _Unbelievable._ Hawkfrost thought. He sighed, then trotted off in the direction of the lake. He'd be gone soon.

* * *

 **Mapleshade's POV**

Spottedleaf screeched so loud that Mapleshade felt that her ears were going to die. A look of pure horror was etched on Rippledance's face, her blue eyes wide and terrified. She glances at the wounds on Spottedleaf, so deep they connect to bone. They didn't seem to be healing. She almost wished she didn't attack so harshly, but what's done is done. Rippledance grasps the tortiseshell's scruff, trying to drag the medicine cat off somewhere. _Probably to the lake,_ Mapleshade comments to herself.

She feels almost a tinge of regret for what she did, yet she can't block out the nightmares she's had everyday. Every step, every wrong move, well, she'd have to say she deserved it. Brokenstar seemed to have fled as soon as Rippledance ran for Spottedleaf, Hawkfrost, that coward, slipped away during the fight after being an amused bystander, and well, between all of them, none really had a connection with her that a cat would admire. She'd gone through so long, yet now, she had nothing left to show for it.

Rippledance grimaced as Spottedleaf's weight brought her crashing down to the forest floor again. Although the medicine cat was lithe and Rippledance still showed signs of being a strong and independent warrior, Spottedleaf's combined weight and condition made it nearly impossible to carry the she-cat without further inflicting injury. Rippledance grasped her scruff again, evoking a loud cry from the medicine cat, and staggered a few steps before putting the medicine cat down again. Spottedleaf whimpered, on the verge of unconsciousness, and she seemed to glimmer as she grew fainter and fainter. Just like when Tigerstar finished off his victim. And just like when her kits fell into the river and disappeared from life forever, never again to be seen.

Mapleshade watched Rippledance struggle a little more, trying to hurry, while Spottedleaf was fading at an alarming rate.

* * *

 **Rippledance's POV**

Rippledance sunk her teeth into Spottedleaf's scruff again, tighter this time, and hobbled backwards as gently as she could, while trying to ignore the screeches of pain from the medicine cat. The screeches were beginning to become softer, more like whimpers, but Rippledance wasn't fooled. Spottedleaf would disappear like Holloweyes anytime now, and it was up to her to make sure it didn't happen. She stumbled backwards on a rock and Spottedleaf yowled loudly as she slipped from Rippledance's grip and slid onto the ground, yelping as her wound touched the grass. Tired, frustrated, and exhausted Rippledance slumped to the ground.

Rippledance tried to get up. Really did. But she couldn't.

Spottedleaf kept fading.

 _No no, no..._

* * *

 **Spottedleaf's POV**

Pain.

That's all I feel.

I can barely think.

Pain.

I can't see.

I can't hear.

Pain.

I think Rippledance is trying to pick me up.

Thud.

Ouch.

I think she dropped me.

Ow!

Don't carry me like that!

It hurts more than I thought it was possible!

Ouch ouch ouch ouch.

Thud.

She dropped me again.

It hurts like crazy.

I feel bad for Brightheart now.

She got raked on the face by a dog.

Ow.

I got hurt by Mapleshade.

Ha.

What else is new?

Thud.

Rippledance dropping me again?

Ow.

I think I'm wincing, but I can't feel half of my face.

What's happening?

I met Mapleshade three times.

I remember when I first met Mapleshade.

With Thistleclaw.

That was horrible.

And the second.

Defending Sandstorm.

For him.

And here.

I wonder what Mapleshade went through.

What happened to force her?

To force her to do this?

Mapleshade is Bluestar under different circumstances.

Hmmm.

I think I know.

And I'm okay with that.

Thud.

Pain...

Owwwwwww.

...

Two cats are carrying me.

I can't think.

I'm forgetting something.

Darkness.

Maybe if I fall asleep, the pain will go away.

Maybe.

I'm so tired.

It hurts so much.

 _Give in._

No.

Wait, why'd I say that?

I can't even remember.

What was my reason?

Who am I again?

What was my name?

I think I'm disappearing.

Then I'll be gone.

And it won't hurt anymore.

And then...maybe, I'll find Firestar, again, and tell him I'm okay.

I'm okay.

Wait... find who?

I can't remember.

It hurts so much.

Everything.

Pain.

Thud.

Where am I?

Maybe they're is too tired?

I'll walk.

Thud.

Ugh.

Where am I going?

Keep walking.

Ouch.

Firestar?

Ohh...

I'm waiting?

...

I'm coming.

...

...

Falling through air...

...

...

Wind.

Air.

Light.

Darkness.

...

...

I'm in air.

I'm flying like birds.

I don't remember what birds are.

Who am I?

What's happening?

I can't think.

Words...they're being pulled away from me.

I forget.

What?

...

...

...

 _Give in._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Yes.

* * *

 **Hahahahahaha. I am SO mean! Hahaha. Cliffhanger! I should do more of these!**

 **~Misty**


	15. The New Beginning

**Thanks for being patient. Really. Thank you. ~ Misty**

* * *

The sky was a light, azure blue as a lone black she-cat padded along the shoreline. The lush green grass bent under the weight of her paws. She was silent. Reflective. The cat had a sleek, slender build, and dark pools of perfect blue eye that looked like they held the world. She was young, but every step she took, every movement she made, seemed completely analyzed, with the wisdom of a thousand years. The she-cat paused near the shore, watching wave after wave gently push onto the sand. A silent ripple flowed through the water, and her ears twitched ever so slightly.

And she knew that the beacon was coming again. She laughed, a light sweet, twinkling laugh, ful, of fresh air and wind, full of sweet berries and wildflowers, allowing the sound to trickle like a perfect stream. She had wanted to wait, wanted to give herself a little more time, but it seemed that her decision was pushed on. She padded into the lake, the water cascading past her ears and her claws sink into the riverbed, sand squeezing between her toes.

She could hear the rumbles of an incoming storm, similar to the ones she had heard long ago, and she knew there was an battle, and death. The she-cat sighed, then delicately pushed the waters. It rippled, then moved. _Rippledance_ , she whispered to herself.

The still mirror suddenly flooded with motion, and started to glow, an eerily pale image, contrasting the growing dark sky. Storms clouds dotted the horizon. Gleaming waves rose out of the water, sharp like ice, and sparking like crystals, and the she-cat rose with them. Suspended above the lake, her blue eyes blazed like fire and ice. The sun had hidden behind the incoming clouds, and with a long silence, a bolt of lightling drove down into the soil, and the jagged path of light roared with deep rumbles. Violet specks emerged, weaving around the cat like fallen leaves in the wind. The she-cat smiled, then let the vortex envelope her. The sky flashed, and she begun to submit to the vortex, letting it pull all the memories out of her. It was so long, yet so gentle that she couldn't help laughing, crying and reacting to those long lost memories pulled out of her, but only to have them disappear forever.

She could remember watching Mapleshade's claws curl over Spottedleaf's face, raking down with unimaginable force. Remembered herself give up, fall to the ground in desperation as Spottedleaf faded away. Heard Mapleshade stand up, grab Spottedleaf, and drag her to the lake. Dragged her to the end. Let her choose. Watched Spottedleaf hesitate, and saw the lifelong, endless love for Firestar spill from her eyes. She gave him love, and let him choose. He chose Sandstorm and she was happy about it. She loved him too much to force him to choose again. Rippledance watched Spottedleaf close eyes, heard her soft murmurs. Rippledance knew it was the same feeling she had been through. For forever, she had waited for Falconfur. And she had. Even when he left. She laughed as the memories continued to drain out of her, causing her to forget. Rippledance smiled, and submitted to the swirls.

Then, she remembers pulling up a reincarnated pictures of Mapleshade and others, watched them born seconds after each other, breathing deeply in their new states. And she lets the memory go, and forgets.

Outside the vortex, a blinding beam shot through the thick storm clouds gathered above a soft field of grass. It touched the ground, blew past the grass and into the water. Rippledance stirred from her unconsciousness. She struggled to piece together the details. She had forgotten everything. The beam glowed a brilliant shine, and from it, a ginger with a flame coloured pelt tom with the brightest green eyes she had ever seen emerged.

Startled, the tom watched the vortex grow bigger, until he spotted a flash of dark fur. His eyes darken for a second, then flick up in a motion of recognition. He remembers. And he runs to the she-ca like his life depends on it.

Inside the collapsing vortex, the she-cat's thoughts are hazy, unremembered, confusing. Her eyes glance at the stranger, trying to piece together something. The vortex threatens to lose in, and confused as the she-cat is, she fight it. And it stops, something that should never happen.

Another blinding beam shoots down, and it slowly release it's next passenger. The she-cat glances at this new arrival, memories fighting to resurface in her brain. The tom stands at the edge of the lake, and the vortex sweeps him up as well. He knows he's met this she-cat before, yet he cannot recall her name. Swirling clouds of misty blue and purple dust fly past the tom, and they carry him up into the vortex. His panic is sealed in his mind, and he looks to the she-cat for help. Their eyes lock for a moment, and glowing blue pools of water meet a burning green light. and they remember.

Something of a silent spell is broken in this unexpected occurrence, a rule or law that has been crossed. The whirlwind battles with a sudden surge of energy and sweeps the she-cat in. She shares one last look with the tom, and then disappears as all her memories returns. She laughs, because she knows that she's broken the rules of this portal, and she'll remember. She will. The tornado tugs at her from all sides, ad she endures the torture as she fades away.

The wind has slowed down considerably, and the flame-coloured tom gently floats back to the lake's shore. A sandy, cream coloured she-cat pads right next to him, her dusky pale green eyes seemingly faded right next to the tom's bright green ones. A soft rain begins to fall, and both cats see images and pictures in them of newborn kits and queens.

Finally, the tom steps into the water, and the lake is silent, despite the rising wind. It ripples, and moves.

The wind starts to rage and the waters drift up in the air.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for staying with me for so long and just reviewing and everything. I just had the best idea ever, and it's thanks to SageThePistachioQueen! Go check her out. She doesn't have a book now, but once it's out, I'll let you know!**

 **Once again, thank you.**

 **~Misty**

 **Hint*Hint*: This book is a prequel.**


End file.
